Escape Obligado
by Milimostry
Summary: Bella observa un asesinato y siendo la único testigo será obligada a ingresar al programa de protección. Su mundo cambia de un día para el otro y entre las mentiras de su nueva identidad y el miedo a ser encontrada por el asesino, conoce el amor de su vida. Todos humanos.
1. Escape hacia una nueva vida

**Bella observa un asesinato y siendo la único testigo será obligada a ingresar al programa de protección a testigos. Su mundo cambia de un día para el otro y entre las mentiras y el miedo encuentra al amor.**

**Todos los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente estoy jugando un poco con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Escape hacia una nueva vida**

_Solo siento mis pasos en la noche de Seattle, realmente debería haberme ido más temprano de la biblioteca, pero hablar con Marco me reconforta, siempre que me siento mal, sus palabras dulces y amables me ayudan. Es como un abuelo para mí... Tendría que haber aceptado su invitación de compartir taxi, pero sabía que sí lo hacía no me dejaría pagarlo, y no me gusta que nadie me mantenga. Sé que lo hace de corazón, pero desde muy pequeña me valí por mí misma, así que me siento incómoda cuando alguien trata de ayudarme. _

_Las calles estaban bastantes oscuras y empecé a apurar el paso para poder tomar la calle principal y tomar un taxi ahí. Un segundo de torpeza cambió mi vida para siempre..._

_Tropecé con una piedra y mis rodillas golpearon contra el frío pavimento de la vereda, como siempre, miré a todos lados para ver quienes habían visto mi última caída. Siempre me levantó en cuestiones de segundos, pero esta vez, quedé paralizada. Mis ojos se clavaron en un callejón oscuro, y ví lo que nunca pensé que iba a ver. Un hombre robusto y moreno, sostenía a una mujer por el cuello y sacó de su bolsillo una navaja. La levantó en el aire con fuerza y le incrustó la navaja en el pecho con rapidez. Quise evitarlo, pero un grito ahogado salió de mi boca._

_Vi sus ojos rabiosos observándome y con pasos grandes comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección, con mis piernas temblando, salí corriendo, dejando mis cosas regadas por toda la vereda. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho, estaba desesperada, tenía tanto miedo... Finalmente, llegué a la calle principal y para mí suerte había un taxi allí, me paré a mitad de la calle y grité que por favor me levantara. Para mí suerte lo hizo y así pude escapar de la situación._

_..._

- Tranquila Srta., cómo dijo que era su nombre?

- Isabella Swan Detective Mc Carthy.

- Por favor Isabella, llámame Emmett.

- Entonces por favor dígame, Bella - Nos estrechamos la mano, y ese contacto produjo en mí un poco de paz. Este hombre tan grandote, irradiaba seguridad, su mirada era sincera y honesta. Realmente agradecía haberme encontrado con él en la estación de policía, podía sentir que me encontraba en buenas manos.

- Muy bien Bella, ahora vamos a ir con el retratista, nuestras unidades ya se encuentran en la zona, quedate tranquila que atraparemos al bastardo que hizo esto.

Después de dos horas en donde tuve que dar cada detalle que recordaba, mi cuerpo y mi cabeza estaban agotadas, no me quedaba ni un poco de vida, solamente tenía ganas de ir a mi casa a acostarme.

- Bueno Bella, ya ha sido suficiente por esta noche, la Oficial Rosalie Hale, la acompañará a su domicilio.

- Hola Isabella, mucho gusto. Soy Rosalie, creo que ha sido un día complicado, será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Gracias Emmett y Rosalie. Por favor lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa.

En el camino a casa, mis párpados se caían solos y no encontraba las fuerzas para abrirlos, hasta que en el segundo que me dormía, me encontraba nuevamente en el callejón y el cuchillo se insertaba nuevamente en la chica. No me dí cuenta que gritaba y lloraba hasta que Rosalie me tocó el hombro con delicadez y me despertó.

- Bella, tranquila por favor ya todo ha pasado, ya estamos muy cerca, estaré contigo toda la noche.

- Disculpeme Oficial... No perdona Rosalie.

- No hay problema Bella, sé lo que es sentirse de esa manera, he sufrido algo parecido, pero descuida en algún momento uno junta fuerzas y mejora - Los ojos celestes de Rosalie se tornaron grises, quería saber un poco más de su historia, pero preferí no preguntar, no había la confianza suficiente para eso.

Llegamos a mi casa e inmediatamente cuando bajé del auto sentí algo extraño, lentamente comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta cuando me detuve en seco. No hubo necesidad de que le dijera nada a Rosalie, me tomó del brazo y me puso por atrás de ella.

- La ventana está abierta y yo no la dejé así - dije con un susurro.

- Bella, con cuidado ve al auto, toma la radio y llama a Emmett. Dile que he entrado a la casa y que vengan refuerzos rápidamente. Y escucha, si sucede algo raro o alguien viene hacia ti, enseguida te marchas con el auto a la estación

- Pero... - no podía imaginar que una persona que apenas me conocía arriesgara la vida por mí, teníamos que irnos juntas y punto.

- No hay peros Bella, ve y haz lo que te digo ahora!

Nos separamos y Rosalie comenzó a ir sigilosamente a la casa... Yo por mi parte apuré el paso sin hacer mucho ruido y subí al auto, en donde trabé todas la puertas. Con las manos temblorosas, tomé la radio y llamé a Emmett.

No sé si habían pasado pasado segundos, minutos u horas, para mí la espera estaba siendo una eternidad. Escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón como si fueran tambores retumbando en mi boca y mis oídos... hasta que finalmente escuché los disparos.

Mi razón me decía que me vaya inmediatamente de ahí, pero mi corazón me decía que tenía que ir a buscar a Rosalie. Bajé del auto y cuando me estaba encaminando a la casa escuché las sirenas, llegaron cinco patrulleros y antes de que pudiera pestañear más de 10 polícias ingresaron a la casa.

- Necesitamos una ambulancia, oficial y sospechoso heridos!

Quedé estática no podía moverme ni respirar, hasta que la voz de Emmett me sacó de mi ensoñación.

- Bella te encuentras bien.

- Sí... auto... disparos... Rosalie - no podía hilar una frase, solamente decía incoherencias.

- Ella está bien, sólo fue un disparo en el brazo. Ahora la están por transportar en la ambulancia. Por suerte también pudo herir al bastardo Bella, así que pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.

Veo que salieron una camilla y pude observar que era Rosalie, enseguida fui a su lado y la tome de las manos.

- Gracias por salvarme la vida, gracias por arriesgarte por mí, gracias! Mis lágrimas salían a borbotones, no podía para de llorar.

- Es mi deber Bella, yo debía cuidarte y por suerte lo pude hacer.

Sin pensarlo, le dí un gran abrazo y seguí llorando en su cálido abrazo, me reconfortó como hacía muchas horas que no lo estaba.

En ese momento comencé a escuchar los gritos del asesino, mi cuerpo se erizó por completo, la alegría que sentía se desvaneció en ese segundo y el miedo me invadió totalmente. Sentí otra vez, esa mirada penetrante, incómoda y aterradora.

- Tú! Maldita idiota, me las pagarás Isabella Marie Swan! Como me llamo Jacob Black, esto no queda así! Sé todo sobre ti y pronto serás historia.

- Por favor llevenselo inmediatamente de aquí!- Gritó Emmett visiblemente molesto por el espectáculo que acababa de pasar.

- Bella por favor es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, te llevaré a un hotel para que pases la noche.

- Gracias Emmett.

Le dí un beso sonoro a Rosalie y prometí ir a verla al hospital.

Había sido un largo día apenas me senté en el coche, mis ojos se cerraron y sólo esperaba que todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido un mal sueño.

_Una semana después..._

- Bueno Bella, como bien sabes el juicio será en unos meses y tu eres nuestra único testigo, ahora ingresarás al programa de protección porque es nuestra única manera de que podamos mantenerte a salvo, Jacob Black es un mafioso y tiene muchos contactos, él está tras las rejas, pero sus secuaces no, por ende, debemos protegerte, y esta es la única manera.

- No puedo perder a mis amigos, mi familia, no puede ser que pierda toda mi vida! - dije, muy molesta por lo que me estaba planteando Emmett.

- Lamentablemente Bella, no hay discusión, no hay pero que valga, no podrás comunicarte con tu familia por ocho meses, hasta que podamos desmantelar toda esta red. Si quieres que tus padres y amigos estén bien, esta es la solución, no pueden saber nada de ti, porque si lo saben puede ser el ticket para su muerte.

- Pero...

- No hay peros Bella, debemos movernos rápidos, es ahora el momento.

- Sí tu dices que esta es la única manera, deberé seguir confiando en tí Emmet

- Perfecto, aquí están tus nuevos documentos, a partir de ahora eres Bella Meyer, naciste el 16 de noviembre en Texas, tienes 28 años y tus padres fallecieron hace tres años en un accidente automovilístico. Te mudarás a Forks porque vas a poner una pequeña biblioteca. No te preocupes que el departamento ya te asignado una casa amueblada y un local, además te daremos dinero suficiente para que puedas vivir muy holgadamente estos meses. Ahora te voy a entregar una carpeta con toda tu historia la cual debes memorizar y luego quemar. Por último, también habrá un detective encubierto el cual será tu aliado y contacto conmigo su nombre es Jasper Whitlock. Oh ya me olvidaba, ahora cuando vayas a tu casa solo empaca tu ropa y ningún otra cosa, nada de fotos, ningún diario o agenda personal, ni la notebook o celular. Todo eso será retirado y guardado para cuando vuelvas. Y quedate tranquila, en la casa hay un bolso con una nueva notebook y celular, con los números cargados de Jasper y mío.

- Veo que tienes todo pensado grandulón.

- Cómo me dijiste? - me contestó en un tono divertido.

- Grandulón... la verdad es que lo eres. Y cuando me voy?

- Mañana mismo, ahora irás a empacar y mañana volarás en avión a un primer destino, es sólo para despistar, allí te estará esperando Jasper, con tu nuevo auto y las llaves de tu nueva casa.

- Está bien, pero antes de irme, tengo que pedirte tres favores.

- Dime que necesitas estoy para servirte.

- Primero me gustaría que les avises a mis padres que estoy bien, que me voy de viaje por unos meses y que no podré estar comunicada por los problemas que ya conocen, no quiero llamarlos hoy porque no podría mentirles.

- No hay problema, eso lo hago mañana mismo. Qué más?

- Segundo favor, quisiera que vayas a saludar a Rosalie de mí parte... Ya está en su casa y creo que le haría bien que tu vayas a verla - dije con mi voz un tanto divertida.

- Qué estás insinuando Bella? Crees que Rosalie?

- Oh Detective yo no estoy insinuando nada, simplemente creo que podrías ir a saludarla, llevarle unas flores y tal vez unos chocolates, digo si a usted le parece.

- Y crees que es una buena idea, siendo compañeros de trabajo?

- Pues uno debe intentarlo... y tu me dijiste que ibas a cumplir con los favores que te pedí así que tienes una obligación conmigo.

- En eso tienes razón, una promesa es una promesa, así que lo haré por ti.

- Muy bien ahora viene el último favor... puedo darte un gran abrazo?

- No es correcto pero haré una excepción contigo.

Y de esa forma me enlacé en un abrazo de oso con Emmett, si hubiera tenido un hermano me hubiera gustado que fuera como él.

- Bueno grandulón, debo irme a empacar para comenzar mi nueva vida. adiós.

- En realidad es un hasta luego Bella, pronto volverás y podrás recuperar tu vida, es una promesa.

Ese iba a ser mi último día como Isabella Marie Swan, a partir de mañana seré Bella Meyer, y por ocho largos meses tendré una nueva vida aunque no la quiera y no la desee. Por ocho largos meses deberé abandonar a mi familia y mis amigos. Por ochos largos meses unos ojos oscuros me perseguirán en mis sueños recordándome que han hecho una promesa sobre mí, una promesa de muerte...

* * *

Hola a todas!

Esta es mi primera historia, hace mucho que leo fics y esto me ha rondado mucho tiempo por mi cabeza, así que he decidido a animarme a escribir... Espero que les guste, espero sus críticas y comentarios.

Saludos a todas! Y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Nueva Vida en Forks

_**Capítulo dos: Nueva vida en Forks.**_

Con las maletas vacías de recuerdos y una nueva identidad en mi memoria, llegué al Aeropuerto de Port Angeles, con la esperanza de que estos ocho meses pasen lo más rápido posible... así podría volver otra vez a mí vida real.

Comencé a caminar los pasillos y finalmente pude ver un cartel hermosamente escrito con mi nuevo nombre "_Bella Meyer_".

Caminé hacia el cartel como si fuera un condenado a muerte que estaba caminando sus últimas pasos hacia la inyección letal, no quería saber nada de esta nueva vida, pero ya no podía hacer nada, estaba metida hasta el cuello en esto y no me quedaba otra que asumir lo que me tocaba.

Finalmente ya podía divisar a mi nuevo guardían. Un hombre con un porte de caballero muy importante y al lado de él había una señorita de estatura baja que parecía un duendecillo. Me reí ante la impresión que había tenido de ellos. Me paré frente al cartel y enseguida la chica me abrazó y me dio un sonoro beso en el cachete.

- Hola Bella, cómo andas, tanto tiempo? Qué felices que estamos que hayas decidido venir a vivir a Forks. No sé si me recuerdas, cuando nos vimos por primera vez era la novia de Jasper, ahora soy su esposa.

- Oh sí te recuerdo- traté de no sonar muy sorprendida ante tanto afecto. Y tú Jasper cómo andas?

- Hola Bella, ven con nosotros por favor, creo que has tenido un largo viaje y tenemos un rato más, así que en el coche nos pondremos de acuerdo.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y veo lo que antes mis ojos no podía creer, un hermoso volvo plateado, si mal no recordaba, Emmett me había dicho que ese sería mi coche, ni en mis sueños más locos creí que podría tener ese automóvil.

- Quieres conducir tu Bella? - me dijo gentilmente Jasper mientras me daba las llaves del auto.

- Mmmmm, este coche será para mí?

- Sí claro que sí, creo que Emmett te comentó todo lo que la unidad te iba entregar para hacer más ameno estos meses.

- Oh gracias! Si no te molesta me gustaría que condujeras tú, la verdad estoy un poco cansada y quisiera que charlemos un poco.

- Uyyy mil veces mejor Bells, las chicas nos pondremos al día - Escuchar a Alice decirme de esa manera me hizo recordar a mi padre, Charlie y la verdad que quería largarme a llorar, pero tragué saliva e hice la mejor sonrisa.

En el camino, Jasper me fue contando los pormenores de todo la situación y para mí tranquilidad ellos vivirían a escasos metros de mi casa. Después de eso pude empezar a conocer un poco más de ellos, me enteré que efectivamente estaban casados y en la búsqueda de un niño, cada vez que se veían, sus miradas se iluminaban y se sonreían de la nada. La verdad es que era un hermoso espectáculo, pero eso hizo sentirme más sola.

Nunca fui una rompecorazones, mi único novio formal había sido Mike, por cuatro años largos en donde creo que anduvo más con sus amantes, que conmigo... pero el mayor dolor de toda esa experiencia, había sido que me engañara con mi mejor amiga Ángela. Creo que desde ahí, mi corazón se convirtió en un témpano y aunque otros muchachos salieron después conmigo, ya no fue lo mismo. Sólo podía salir con ellos dos o tres citas y cuando la cosa comenzaba a parecer formal me escapaba como una rata a mi escondite. Así que me refugié en mi trabajo en la biblioteca, mis pocos amigos y mi familia. Y ahora, no tenía nada de eso.

- Oye Bells, estás bien? - Me dijo Alice con su dulcecita voz.

- Sí todo perfecto, es sólo que es un poco triste esta situación, pero ya estaré mejor.

- No te preocupes por nada, nosotros estaremos aquí contigo, verás que la pasaremos excelente, ya mañana te acompañaré a tu local y por la tarde empezaremos las clases de defensa personal.

- Oh no, conmigo no va eso, no cuenten conmigo para hacer gimnasia, eso no es para mí.

- Disculpa Bella que me meta en la conversación, pero es necesario que ante cualquier eventualidad que suceda, que tu puedas defenderte por ti misma.

- Es que nunca fui buena con mi cuerpo y nunca lo seré - dije bastante molesta por la situación.

- Hagamos un trato Bells, sino te gusta la clase, la dejaremos.

- Perfecto Alice, tenemos un trato.

Llegamos finalmente a Forks. El cartel de la entrada me lo indicó. Habitantes: 3.012. Interesante dato que albergar en mi memoria. Una lluvia copiosa me dió la bienvenida, ya de solo pensar que es una de las zonas con más lluvias al año me generaba mucha ansiedad. Odio la lluvia, me dan miedo las tormentas y para mí suerte justo me tuvieron que reubicar aquí.

- Aquí llegamos Bells, tu nuevo hogar- dijo Alice sumamente emocionada.

Aparcamos el coche afuera y caminos con prisa al corredor de la casa, lo que ví emocionó mi alma. Era una pequeña casa de dos pisos, muy cuidada. Me hizo recordar mucho a la casa de mi niñez, por ende, ya me sentía más cómoda con todo.

- Espero que te guste Bells, no sabemos mucho de tí, pero la decore con mucho amor.

- Gracias Alice por todas las molestias que te has tomada por mí.

- No fueron molestias, para Alice fue un placer poder gastar dinero en decoración.

- Jaz por favor no me difames - trató Alice de decirlo en un tono enojado, pero al segundo nos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

- Basta, es momento que entremos, Bella por favor toma la llave y abre, es tu casa...

Finalmente ingresé a la casa y quedé estupefacta, realmente era un belleza, muebles rústico y sencillos adornaban el lugar, en el segundo piso había un bello estudio y un cuarto enorme con baño en suite. Sencillamente bello, eso podía describir el lugar.

- Gracias chicos, realmente es hermoso.

- De nada, esperemos que estes feliz con todo, ahora nosotros nos vamos así te puedes ubicar tranquila.

- Hasta pronto Bells, nos veremos mañana a las nueve así hacemos un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad y vamos a tu nuevo local.

- Gracias de nuevo y hasta mañana.

Cerré la puerta y sentí el vacío de la soledad, pero no quería ponerme mal, así que me puse con manos a la obra y comencé a desempacar las maletas. En menos de dos horas ya tenía todo guardado y ya había recorrido cada rincón de la casa, me decidí que lo mejor era irme al estudio y prender la notebook, al lado de la misma descubrí una nota en donde se me explicaba como hacer para que fuera segura la conexión y un mail exclusivo para comunicarse con Emmett. Abrí la bandeja de entrada del mismo y me encontré con un mail de Emmet.

_Bella,_

_Espero que hayas tenido un buen vuelo y que te encuentres a gusto. Aquí estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que pronto puedas volver. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírselo a Jasper o comunicate conmigo por este medio._

_Nos vemos pronto, saludos._

_Dte. Emmett "Grandulón" McCarthy_

_Pd: te hice caso y fui a visitar a Rosalie, la verdad salió todo muy bien y pronto tendremos una cita en serio._

Ohh, estaba feliz por el grandulón, me hizo caso en lo que le dije. Ojalá que puedan estar juntos, Rosalie secretamente estaba enamorada de él y no sabía cómo olvidarlo. Así que esperemos que con este empujoncito puedan ser felices.

Comí algo rápido y decidí irme a dormir, mañana tendría la clase de defensa personal y la verdad quería estar descansada para la misma. Aunque nunca me llevé bien con el ejercicio, decidí darle una chance a todo esto.

La noche se paso volando entre las pesadillas del callejón y los ojos oscuros amenazantes. Pero en la historia cambiaba un protagonista, a mí me clavaba el puñal en pecho.

Me levanté sin ánimos de nada, pero tomé una ducha y una taza enorme de café para poder despertarme. A las nueve y un minuto estaba en la puerta Alice para que salgamos.

Hoy iba a ser un largo día.

_No puedo creer estar aquí en está maldita cárcel, porque no dejé que James se encargara de la estúpida de Jéssica, maldita suerte la mía que estuviera esa estúpida de Isabella, pero ya le llegará lo que se merece._

_- Jacob Black, vino a verlo su abogado y esposa._

_Salí de mi celda esposado y me encaminaron por el pasillo para ir al sector de visitas._

_- Luego de esta reunión su esposa ha solicitado como excepción la "visita sanitaria", así que solo dispone de una hora para hablar con su abogado y luego una hora para estar con su esposa._

_- Muy bien, apuremos el paso entonces, tengo mucho que discutir con mi abogado._

_- Llegamos al cuarto y el guardia que me había acompañado se quedó escoltando la puerta._

_Cuando a la ví a Victoria, mi entrepierna casi estalla. Se había soltado su pelo color fuego todo en ondas perfectas, tenía una camisa blanca transparente bien pegada a su cuerpo, sus pechos estaban erectos esperando mis caricias y por último una pollera lápiz de cuero con un tajo profundo en la parte trasera que acentuaba toda su belleza. Maldita perra cómo me calentaba. La tomé por detrás y sin más preámbulos, le metí dos dedos en su intimidad. Enseguida noté que no tenía ropa interior, si no fuera porque debía hablar con mi abogado, le hubiera arrancado la ropa y la hubiera hecho mía hasta que dijera basta. _

_- Hola hermosa, viniste preparada para lo va a pasar en un rato?_

_- mmmm, muy preparada! - dijo ella ansiosamente._

_- Muy bien chiquita, así me gusta, ahora debo sentarme a hablar con Sam, pero un rato te voy a dar todo lo que deseas, que te lleven a la zona de las visitas y espérame como a mí me gusta. _

_- Sí amor - se dio vuelta y me encajó un beso lleno de pasión y sin más se comenzó a restregar en mi polla._

_- Vete ya, porque cuanto más demoremos aquí menos habrá para después ._

_Salió moviendo su escultural cuerpo, y quise correr detrás de ella, pero debía hacer otras cosas antes que eso. Tomé el asiento enfrente a Sam y prendí un cigarrillo._

_- Podemos hablar tranquilamente con la compañía que tenemos? Le dije a Sam haciendo referencia al policía que teníamos para en la puerta._

_- No te preocupes Jake, Riley es uno de los nuestros así que puedes hablar sin ningún problema._

_- Muy bien, dime qué novedades tienes sobre esa molestia._

_- Sabemos que McCarthy la ingresó al program de protección a testigos, todavía no podemos dar con su ubicación, pero Aro Volturi comenzará a encargarse de eso. Con respecto a tu salida, está siendo difícil pero ya encontraremos el juez que nos ayude, por lo pronto no hagas nada aquí y quédate tranquilo, nos están cercando, pero no podrán._

_- Muy bien, dile a Aro que la encuentre y haga un seguimiento exhaustivo, pero nada más, de ella me encargaré personalmente._

_- No creo que sea buena idea, recuerda porqué estás aquí._

_- Esta vez seré limpio Sam, no haré lo que hice con la estúpida de Jéssica, no te preocupes por mí, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, haz tu trabajo y nada más._

_- No te digo nada entonces tú sabrás._

_- Ahora tengo que cumplir con mi deber marital como bien sabes, lo único que quiero es que pronto la encuentren y me saques de aquí. _

_- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pronto tendremos novedades._

_- Nos veremos entonces cuando tengas novedades Sam._

_Sin más que decir, me fui rápidamente a buscar a mi mujer. Riley me sacó las esposas enfrente del cuarto y me dijo que tenía una hora para estar con ella._

_Cuando abrí la puerta el espectáculo que me estaba dando Victoria me dejó a mil. Completamente desnuda estaba con las piernas abiertas hacia la puerta, su manos estaban jugando con sus pliegues. _

_- Ven aquí perra y haz tu trabajo. _

_- Sí amo - Como un gata en celo, se vino arrastrando hasta donde yo me encontraba y con mucha rapidez me sacó los pantalones y el bóxer y comenzó a besarme abajo... En la vida para el afuera, Victoria era una mujer fuerte, un volcán en erupción constante, pero en la alcoba era mi perra, la había domado completamente y por eso me había casado con ella. _

_Estaba por explotar en su boca, pero la aparté, la levanté bruscamente y la arrojé a la cama._

_- Muy bien, así me gusta, ahora te daré un poco de placer porque lo merecés._

_Posicioné mi cabeza en su muslos y empecé a darles besos y lamidas en sus pliegues._

_- Qué mojada que estás perra, cómo te gusta que te chupe._

_- Si Amo,dame más, por favor te lo suplico._

_En ese instante le metí frenéticamente una y otra vez dos dedos._

_- Ahhhggggggg, Ahhhhgggggggg, por favor hazme tuya, ahhhhhhhgggg, te necesito dentro._

_- Esto es lo que quieres - me incorporé y sin más, se la metí hasta el fondo y lentamente se la iba sacando y poniendo._

_- Te gusta putita? Dimelo..._

_- Más fuerte, quiero más fuerte, te amo..._

_Ya estaba que no aguantaba, así que empecé un mete y saca sin piedad, creo que toda la penitenciaría estaba escuchando los gritos de Victoria, pero no me importaba._

_Hice un último embate y sin más terminé dentro de ella. Me acerqué y besé sus pechos con furia_

_- Te amo - le dije mientras me acercaba a su cara._

_- Y yo a tí Jacob. Crees que tendremos tiempo para un juego más?_

_- Para ti siempre hay tiempo... Nos comenzamos a besar de nuevo y esa vez, hicimos el amor._

* * *

**_Hola Niñas!_**

**_Espero que les vaya gustando la historia! Me cabezilla loca decidió poner esta historia de Jake y Victoria porque quería mostrar cómo era él._**

**_En el próximo capítulo conoceremos al profesor de defensa personal! Se imaginan quién es? Ya llegará Edward a la vida de Bella! Por fin!_**

**_La semana que viene actualizaré, por favor dejen sus criticas y consejos, todo es bienvenido._**

**_Saludos desde Argentina..._**

**_Mili_**


	3. Defensa Personal

**Capítulo 3: Defensa Personal.**

- Alice realmente en necesario que vayamos a esa bendita clase de defensa personal? - dije muy molesta por la situación.

- Sí, sí y sí. Mirá Bells, la verdad es que solamente han pasado unos días de lo que te ha pasado y creo que es necesario que lo exteriorices. Créeme es por tu bien esto. Y ahora basta de charla y vamos que llegaremos tarde.

Durante todo el día Alice no me dio ni un respiro, anduvimos por todos lados, me presentó en la tienda, la verdulería, la farmacia, la florería, la ferretería y tantos lugares más que no recordaba... En todas contaba la misma historia; era una amiga de la universidad de Jasper la cual había decidido dejar la locura de la ciudad y venir a un lugar más tranquilo. Luego por último, me llevó a "mi librería" realmente era un lugar pequeño pero muy acogedor, me alegraba saber que Alice me acompañaría todos los días allí, realmente era una persona que me contagia su constante diversión, siempre está feliz. La verdad, a pesar de solamente conocerla por veinticuatro horas, me había caído muy bien, agradecería inmensamente a Emmett el haberme colocado junto a estas personas.

- Estaciona aquí Bells, y por favor cambia esa cara, ya estarás muy contenta te lo puedo asegurar - me dijo Alice dejándome intrigado por su aseveración, por qué me decía eso?

Bajé del coche sintiéndome derrotada, pero decidí cambiar mi cara solo por ella. Entramos a la escuela y luego de pasar por recepción en donde me tomaron todos los datos, subimos al primer piso en donde se encontraba la Sala 213 y para mí sorpresa había alrededor de más de treinta mujeres en la clase, todas de diferentes edades, realmente no podía creer ver a tantas mujeres en ella, creía que Forks es un lugar pequeño en donde la defensa personal no es realmente necesaria, pero tal vez me estaba equivocando.

- Hola duende! - dijo un hombre por detrás de Alice y ella inmediatamente se dio vuelta y lo abrazó.

- Hola hermanito!

Al verlo entendí porque había tantas mujeres en esa clase, lo primero que captó mi mirada fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes, realmente parecían piedras preciosas, luego sus labios finos y tentadores, su pelo todo revuelto de color cobre y bronce y por último su cuerpo, seguramente era la envidia de cualquier estatua griega. Prácticamente me quedé sin aliento, cuando me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, sentí que me iba a desmayar.

- Bella, te presento a Edward Cullen mi adorado hermano y excelentísimo profesor de esta clase.

- Ho... la...- me fui acercando para tomarle la mano, cuando mi extrema torpeza, me hizo trastabillar y caer de bruces hacia adelante. Ya estaba preparando mi cuerpo para la caída, cuando sentí el calor de unos brazos que me sostuvieron y no caí.

- Hola Bella, mucho gusto. Te encuentras bien?

- Oh sí, gracias. Perdona mi descuido - Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento, la verdad no tenía ganas de perder ese contacto, hacía mucho que no sentía un abrazo de hombre y me di cuenta que lo extrañaba... Poniendo toda la fuerza de mi parte me separé de él.

- Descuida Bella, la verdad es un placer conocerte, esta última semana mi hermana me ha hablado muchísimo de ti. Siento que ya te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Así que, me gusta mucho que hayas decidido venir a esta clase.

Mi rostro se puso de todos los colores y solamente pude sonreír ante todo lo que digo.

- Bueno chicas, si me disculpan, tenemos que comenzar una clase.

- Buenas tardes a todas! Les cuento que hoy tenemos una nueva integrante en nuestro grupo, su nombre es Bella, así que vamos a estar ayudándola a ponerse al día con los ejercicios de defensa.

- Muy bien chicas, ahora ponemos un poco de música y arrancamos con lo básico, puño-puño-patada.

La hora se me pasó volando, realmente fueron muy divertidos los ejercicios, en cada momento Edward se me acercaba y me ayudaba con los ejercicios y me exigía que sacara la bronca de adentro. No entendía muy bien lo que me quería decir, pero lo intentaba, estar a su lado me distraía mucho y me hacía difícil seguir el hilo de los ejercicios.

Al final de la clase, todas vinieron a presentarse, realmente me sentía un poco inhibida con todas, pero traté de ser lo más amable posible con todas y no meterme en mi timidez.

Se despidieron todas y nos quedamos en la sala Edward, Alice y yo.

- Me supongo que el domingo vienen a la barbacoa de la familia Cullen

- Claro que sí, ya mamá me hizo prometerle que iríamos con Jasper.

- Y tu Bella también, no?

- Este, no creo, que pueda, les agradezco la invitación.

- Ah no Bella, ya daba por descontado que vendrías por eso no te he comentado nada. El domingo es un día horrible para pasarlo solo, así que si es necesario iré y te llevaré a la fuerza a la casa de mis padres.

- Te recomiendo que lo hagas Bells, este pequeño duende puede convertirse en un demonio si quiere, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirle que sí.

- Esto no vale porque son dos contra uno, pero está bien, iré.

- Genial! gritaron a coros los dos y nos comenzamos a reír los tres.

- Entonces será hasta el domingo. Nos despedimos de Edward y fuimos al coche con Alice.

Apenas subimos al auto Alice comenzó a saltar y a dar pequeños brincos - Alguien se ha enamorado! Yo sabía que iba a pasar, lo sabía, apenas te ví, tuve un presentimiento y no me falló, oh estoy tan feliz, eres lo que necesita Edward! y lo que tu necesitas!

- Estás loca Alice? Hace veinticuatro horas nos conocemos y hace una hora y monedas que conozco a tu hermano, cómo puedes pensar que estoy enamorada de él?- lo dije con la mayor seriedad que pude, pero no pude evitar reírme ante todo lo que dijo, parecía que me conocía hace años, cómo se dio cuenta que me gustaba su hermano.

- No necesito conocerte más, Bells eres un libro abierto, una persona transparente. También conozco a mi hermano, por eso sé lo que digo, pronto serás mi cuñada!

- Es que no creo...

- Chist, silencio, no se dice más nada. Sólo dejemos esto para unos días después, el tiempo me dará la razón. - me dijo Alice desafiante.

- Espero que tengas razón- me salieron las palabras y quise estallar mi cabeza contra el manubrio. Maldito cerebro que me traiciona.

- Tengo razón! Oh, estoy feliz!

Ya no pude decir que no - Puede ser que me haya gustado un poco tu hermano, pero de ahí a que estemos juntos Alice hay un largo trecho.

- Solo espera Bells, verás que tengo razón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Esa noche, volví a soñar con los ojos oscuros amenazantes, pero esta vez al lado mío estaba Edward para ayudarme a escapar. Fue la primera noche que mi pesadilla, se convirtió en un hermoso sueño. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegó el sábado y Alice me había pedido el día para poder estar con Jasper, realmente el tiempo estaba pasando volando, me estaba acostumbrando cada vez más y más a la vida en Forks, la ciudad se estaba apoderando de mi corazón, solo lamentaba el no poder comunicar con Reneé y Charlie, me dolía muchísimo no saber nada de ellos, pero Emmett cuando podía me contaba me conseguía algo de información, cada vez que recibía sus mails, mi felicidad se completaba. Mis pesadillas se habían ido completamente, ahora solamente soñaba con Edward.

Como me levanté temprano para las ocho y treinta ya estaba abriendo mi librería. Nadie venía tan temprano, pero me encantaba estar ahí, cuando terminara todo esto, estaba decidida a poner un local propio sin la ayuda de los agentes.

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando escuché la campana de la puerta, salí de mi escondite y para mí sorpresa era Edward el que estaba parado con dos cafés gigantes y una bolsa de muffins.

- Buen día Bells. Recién pasé con el coche por aquí, y como ví que estaba abierto decidí en venir a saludarte. Traje el desayuno, porque mi madre siempre me ha dicho que cuando uno va a visitar a un amigo debe llevar algo.

En ese momento me derritió el corazón - Gracias por la consideración, ven pasa por aquí, atrás tengo dos banquetas para que nos sentemos, aparte a esta hora no creo que venga nadie a comprar.

Como todo un caballero me dejó pasar primero, lo lamentaba porque me hubiera gustado verlo con más detenimiento. Había venido con una remera blanca y unos jeans gastados, su pelo estaba más revuelto que la vez anterior, se sentía el aroma de su colonia... mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su presencia. Nunca antes me había pasado esto con un hombre, estaba feliz, emocionada, eufórica y con miedo al mismo tiempo. Era una montaña rusa de emociones y no sabía cómo y si quería bajarme de ahí.

- Tome asiento señorita- me dijo mientras me sostenía el taburete para que suba.

- Gracias de nuevo.

Tomamos el desayuno sin decirnos mucho, solo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos. Me sentía una niña de doce años, no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. Nunca fui una mujer lanzada ni nada por el estilo, jamás podía conquistar a un hombre. Y tratar de hacerlo con Edward me era más imposible todavía.

- Te gustó el desayuno Bells?

- Realmente todo está exquisito, gracias por todo, y en especial por haber tendrías que haberte molestado.

- Debo ser sincero contigo, la verdad es que ayer Alice me llamó y me contó que te ibas a quedar sola porque le dabas el día libre y me pidió que viniera a hacerte compañía hoy. Me dijo que estás en un momento complicado de tu vida, y que mucho no puedes decirme, pero que con el tiempo me lo podrás contar.

- Pequeño demonio!- se me escaparon las palabras.

- Cómo? dijo riendo al mismo tiempo

- Digamos que tu hermana me pidió el día libre, creo que nos han tendido un trampa. Si quieres puedes irte Edward no es necesario que te quedes, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer y no quiere que te tomes tantas molestias por mí.

- Debo decirte otra cosa... Hace días que tengo ganas de venir a verte, pero no Alice no me ha dejado.

- En serio?- dije muy sorprendida ante su honestidad- La verdad es que me encanta que hayas venido.

Se levantó de su taburete y se comenzó a acercar a mi lado, me había quedado como una piedra en mi lugar, sólo podía mirarlo a sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes... hasta que el sonido de la campanilla nos interrumpió.

- Será mejor que vaya a atender - Me levanté rápidamente de la silla y fui hacia el mostrador. Sentía mis mejillas estallar, no puede ser que me esté pasando esto a mí, sólo he visto a Edward dos veces en mi vida y me siento total y completamente enamorada de él. Me reía ante mi revelación.

Atendí al cliente de la mejor manera posible, pero realmente me costaba mantener la atención en lo que pedía.

Apenas se terminó de cerrar la puerta del local, sentí que Edward me abrazaba por atrás. Nos quedamos abrazados por largo rato y luego me obligó a dar la vuelta.

- Mira Bella, tal vez pensarás que soy un idiota, pero la verdad es que nunca antes me había pasado estoy, me siento sumamente atraído a ti. Quiero protegerte, cuidarte, y mucho más. Es algo que me nace y no puedo evitarlo y tampoco quiero. Sólo quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad de conocernos y ver que pasa.

- Has sido muy sincero conmigo y creo que es momento de que lo sea yo. A mí también me pasa lo mismo, solo te pido tiempo, no es el momento ideal para todo esto.

- Solo dame la oportunidad de conocernos - Y sin más palabras de por medio nos dimos un gran abrazo por largo tiempo.

* * *

_**Hola Niñas!**_

_**Primero antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las que están siguiendo la historia y pedirles mi más sincera disculpa por no haber actualizado antes pero la verdad he tenido muchos problemas familiares y se me ha dificultado seguir con la historia.**_

_**Pero ahora regresé! Y por la espera, el sábado estaré colgando el capítulo cuatro! Les adelanto que Bella conocerá a la familia Cullen y otras sorpresas más... Mucho no les puedo decir! Siempre son bienvenidos sus reviews y críticas!**_

_**Nos leemos el sábado... Saludos a todas!**_


End file.
